The Unexpected Friendship
by flaming-crystal-star
Summary: This is my own take on how Legolas and Gimli became friends. Originally a poem I wrote for English class. I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!


"**An Unexpected Friendship"**

**This is a written account of the feelings concerning the friendship between Legolas son of Thranduil, a prince of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood, and Gimli son of Gloin, one of the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain. It has been recorded by Frodo Baggins, as told to him by Legolas himself, sometime after the Great War of the Ring.**

Three words that are not used together

Are dwarves and elves and friendship. Not since times

Of old have these been friends. And still,

It is said our friendship's greater than

Those few of Elder Days. Today, when we

Are seen together we are met with much

Confusion. No one can see how we can

Be friends. In truth, we don't see how ourselves.

The only thing I know is how it started.

The dwarf called Gimli, as well as I, was

To be a member of the Fellowship

To help the hobbit called Frodo on his

Quest to defeat the Dark Lord Sauron and

Destroy the One Ring from within Mount Doom.

I understood the great importance of

The task, but did not want to travel with

A dwarf. I would pay him no mind, and would

Converse with him directly only when

I had to. When it happened that we did

Talk, we would always end up arguing.

What else could you expect from elves and dwarves?

Aside from that, his father had once been

Imprisoned by my father, so he had

No love for me, and less still for my kind.

Mithrandir, Pilgrim Grey, our leader and

Great friend, upset by our reluctance to

Be kind to one another, often tried

To convince us to get along. He said

That he would need us both. For him,

It would be better if at least the two

Of us, out of our kinds, attempted to

Be friends. Of course, we would not listen to

His words and would not even think about

Complying at the time. The thing to make

Us change our minds occurred soon afterwards.

Ai! Ai! The loud cries of our group as we

Beheld in fear a sight of what had been,

'Till now, thought pure myth, echoed through the caves

Of Moria. I shall not soon forget

The feelings of pure terror as we gazed

Upon the mighty demon, who is called

By dwarves, Durin's Bane. He who slaughtered or

Chased off them that once dwelt in Moria.

The Balrog! Even I was terrified!

In fear I dropped the arrow from my hands.

We ran to safety, trying to escape.

Mithrandir stayed behind to fight him off.

We halted to try to help him, despite

Our fear. He yelled at us to keep on going.

He sent the Balrog off the cliff, but the

Fire whip in the demon's hands wrapped around

His body and pulled him down, off the cliff.

We ran out, panicked, and with heavy hearts.

Our friend was dead! What would we do without him?!

I then recalled his words about myself

And Gimli. Truly, how bad would it be

To just try to be nicer to him? We

Would not be friends, but we could still be kind.

Mithrandir would have wanted this of us.

I asked Gimli what he thought of a truce.

For Mithrandir he would agree with me;

He would make every effort to be kind.

What happened after that amazes us.

We somehow had become real friends, in spite

Of our dislike, because of the attempt

To just be nice to one another. Soon

Our group came to the elvish forest of

Lothlorien, and I spent little time

With anybody else, except the elves.

That was expected; after all I was

Among my kin. But, when I went about

The land, I would often take Gimli with me.

My kin, and the rest of the group, were shocked

By such a change in me, and they would ask

Quite often how this came about. For how

Did Gimli, with his firm dislike of elves,

And I, with my own fierce dislike of dwarves,

Become such friends that we are nearly kin?

Indeed, so close have we become that we

Are almost brothers, kin in everything

But blood. It was accidental, but I

Can not regret it. He is a good friend,

And I will be much saddened when he breathes

No more. I think I shall invite him to

Adventure with me for eternity

Once I depart at last for my final

Home, among my kin, in the Grey Havens.


End file.
